Underground Hearts
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: A year has passed since Sonic, Manic, and Sonia found each other and began their quest, yet they were still no where near their goal. That is, until three Keyblade apprentices came from the skies. Together with their new allies, can the Sonic Underground defeat Robotnik and fulfill the prophecy of the Council of Four and protect their world from Darkness? HedgehogsXOC's.


**Chapter 1**

**Knights of Light**

_A new fic of mine. With Archie Comics cancelling the Sonic Underground epilogue for Sonic Universe #50, I might as well make my own. _

_I do not own Sonic Underground, nor Kingdom Hearts. I do own Flair, Snow, and Echo._

* * *

**_Time can be a great enemy as well as a great ally. Sometimes, the keys to victory can come at a time when you least expect it. -Queen Aleena Hedgehog._**

* * *

A cloaked figure walked down the corridors of a solitary tower, overlooking the sunset. It walked until it reached a massive oak door. Daring itself, the figure knocked on the door, the door opening in acknowledgement. A deep voice greeted the figures.

"Welcome…Queen Aleena."

As the figure entered the chamber, which turned out to be a study, it removed its hood to reveal a violet hedgehog woman with a golden crown upon her head. Her dark eyes gazed to an elderly man with a blue wizard hat.

"I apologize for taking so long. My world had become a hazardous place as of late." The queen spoke.

The wizard then spoke.

"I know of your plight, young queen. And I know of the dangers that plague your world. As well as the prophecy concerning you and your children."

"Then you know why I have come, Master Yen Sid." Aleena inquired.

The wizard nodded.

"You have come to seek the aid of the Keyblade Masters from the academy. But you were met with the academy's ruins and sought me instead."

Aleena nodded.

"Master. What has happened while I was...'preoccupied' with political matters of my world?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, on Mobius…**_

Darkness. That was all he was dreaming about. Darkness. Normally, it wouldn't bother him, but Sonic the Hedgehog, Prince of Mobius, felt strongly that these shadows were nothing but bad news. Sonic wanted to juice out of this place, but something was restraining him. He couldn't even reach his medallion. And he wasn't fond of being confined.

He growled as he struggled.

"Where the heck am I? Why is it so black? Why can't I move?"

He stopped his fidgeting at the sight of several yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Scuffling could be heard as the eyes moved with their unseen bodies as they approached Sonic. The Prince of Mobius struggled to get free.

"Ugh! Let me go! Get lost! Go back into the ugliness where you came from!"

He kicked the creatures as they began to claw and grab at him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, this was frightening the Blue Blur even more than water. But just as the shadows were about to swallow him whole, a flash of light burst through the thick veil, causing the creatures to recoil and turn their attention to the source of the light.

With the light aiding him, Sonic was able to see the shapes of the bug-like monsters. He watched as they charged toward the light. But it was then that a silhouette of light came running and attacked the creatures with what seemed to be a giant key. Sonic could tell that the figure was female despite its short hair and was able to gain the details of the key.

The handle of the key looked like a pair of wings. Feathery and fiery like a phoenix. At the end of the key's shaft, the bit was shaped like a multi-point starburst. The center of the starburst was white, which faded to the colors of the rainbow as the color got towards the ends of the points. The shaft was white with ivy coiling on it and there was a small, multicolored, iridescent comet at the end of a small keychain.

The figure wielded the key with swift and precise action as if she was wielding a sword. In no time at all, the shadow creatures have been vanquished. The hedgehog froze as the figure approached him and, using the key, cut away the invisible restraints that held him still. As soon as he saw that he was able to move again, Sonic turned his gaze once again to the figure, only to find her backing away.

"Wait! Where are you going? I just want to say 'thanks'!"

But the figure backed away enough until she was at the edge of the dream. She just said one, simple thing.

"Take a dive into your heart and you will know what you need."

Just as Sonic was about to speak, the white light flashed and the dream was no more.

* * *

"Sonic? Sonic!"

"Yo, bro! Wake up!"

Sonic ground at the sounds of his brother, Manic, and sister, Sonia, urging him to return to the waking world. The sight of the pink and green hedgehogs reminded him of the real world that he was born in. The world that was taken over by a tyrant who would stop at nothing until he made everyone his robotic slaves and all of Mobius conquered.

The only thing that was standing in Dr. Ivo Robotnik's way was the resistance that Sonic and his siblings were a part of. And of course, the prophecy where should Sonic and his siblings find their mother, Queen Aleena, they would form the Council of Four and end Robotnik's rule.

For fifteen years, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were raised in separate households, unknown of each other's existence as well as their true identities until one fateful night. Now, a year later, the royal siblings were together again and had done damage to Robotnik's regime day by day, but they were still no closer to finding their elusive mother.

"Whoa, dude. You ok?" Manic asked his slightly elder brother.

Sonic wanted to lie. In truth, he had been having the same dream over and over again for a week now and every time, his brother and sister woke him up from such a fitful sleep. He had originally thought this nightmare of his would just go away by itself. But now, it has become evident that something was not right.

"Sorta. I've been having this dream lately."

"And what, pray tell, is this dream that keeps us awake and you asleep?" Sonia asked, annoyed.

Knowing that he needed to tell someone, Sonic explained his dream to his brother and sister, not leaving any detail out. When he was finished, he was met by wide eyes from his siblings.

"Uh…was there something I missed?" Sonic asked, confused.

After some silence, Manic answered first.

"Bro…I've been having the same dream! Only the girl in it was different. She had a braid and her key weapon was about the size of a dagger. It had ivy wrapped around it and the handle looked like curved crystals. The other end of the key looked like a disc with two crescent moons fused with it. It had a white lily at the end of the keychain."

It was then Sonia spoke up.

"I've had the same dream too, only instead of a girl; my savior was a boy with long hair tied in a low ponytail with two braids at the sides of his face. His key was he same size as your dream girl's, Sonic, and was white as snow and had icicles for the bit and handle. The keychain had a snowflake at the end."

Now this was strange. Three siblings having the same dream with three different heroes. What could this mean?

* * *

_**Back at Yen Sid's Tower…**_

"So that's what's been happening while I was gone. Not only the loss of the academy, but the students and teachers as well. And this Sora… He sounds like quite a boy." Queen Aleena spoke.

Yen Sid nodded.

"He is, along with his friends. But to the matter at hand. You're world is in a crisis that could spread to other worlds. It even has a risk of being manipulated by the Darkness. Was there anything else that the oracle said before you came here?"

Aleena thought for a moment. Then she remembered something else the Oracle of Delphius said before she left for the tower.

"Yes. He said that there was more to the prophecy and that I was to tell you what that was while I am here."

She then mused what the oracle had told her.

"He said… '_From a shattered world, swallowed by Darkness. Three knights of light will come and aid the Four. Fire, Life, and Ice. To victory and light, they will soar_.' Do you have any idea what this means, master?"

Upon hearing the new part of the prophecy, Yen Sid began to think about what it could mean. Delving into his thoughts, a memory appeared in the wizard's mind.

"Hmm… I wonder if he meant _those_ three."

The queen, hearing this, spoke.

"Hmm? What three, master?"

Yen Sid turned his gaze to the window and, after a moment of silence, answered the queen's question.

"Right now, drifting in between the worlds, there are three more survivors of that calamity. Only children when they were forced to flee from their falling world, the have studied hard as they passed from world to world over the ten years that they had been adrift. But they are still not Masters. However, they may be the 'Knights of Light' that was prophesized."

Aleena was surprised by this.

"What? But why are they adrift if you know about them, master?"

"I have planned several times to rescue them and train them properly, but I then began to fear that it would only make the situation worse. Xehanort would have located them easily if I had brought them to my tower. So instead, I let them continue to drift between worlds, only sending books and research material copies I had collected from the academy years ago to assist them. Better safe than sorry to teach them from afar than from close by."

Even though this was indeed a safer way to teach the three youths, it still made Aleena sorry about the situation they were in. But at least the will be able to land somewhere. She only wished it was someplace else. Knowing that there was nothing she could do other than help from a distance, Aleena decided to ask another question.

"What are their names? So I can help?"

Yen Sid nodded and answered the true Queen of Mobius.

"Their names are…Flair, Snow, and Echo."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in between the worlds…**_

In the distant space, unknowingly on a course for Mobius, a single Gummi ship propelled itself across the void. The ship was the size of a schooner and was painted in neon blue, green, and red on a black base. But it's not what's on the outside we turn our attention to. It's what's on the inside that we look.

"So what's the Keyblade code again?" A feminine voice asked.

"Ugh! It's _Lux et cor saeculorum custodire_! 'To protect the Light and the Heart of All Worlds!' Can't you ever remember that, Echo?" A male voice asked.

"Heh. You know she's terrible at Latin, Snow. Can't you just let it slide?" A second female voice asked.

"Yeah. Flair's awful at history too. So cut us some slack."

Inside the ship were three teenagers studying around a round table stacked with books and papers. The first of these was the third female; who was a girl with short, red hair. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and black and grey shoes. She had a chain that hung in a loop from her belt and a pair of golden bracelets on her wrists. Her amber eyes gazed to the next member of her group.

The second figure was the only male of their little company and the most serious when it comes to their studies. He had snow-white hair that was smooth as silk and was long enough to tie in a low pony tail. He had two locks of hair tied in small braids with blue beads at both ends of the locks. He was dressed in a white tank top with a black X crossing in the front and back. He had on black pants and equally black boots with white markings on it as well as two black and white armbands on his upper arms. His sapphire eyes were fixed on the third figure with annoyance.

The last member of our little triad was a female like the first, only she was a bit on the small size in body shape. She was dressed in an emerald noodle-strap top and brown shorts. She had on brown ankle-high boots and earth-tone bracelet on one wrist and a green bracelet on the other. Her chocolate hair was tied in a high pony tail with an emerald tie with a white lily on it. Her emerald eyes were filled with amusement.

"Sorry, Snow. We're all trying. We're just not good at remembering things like you."

The male, Snow, rolled his eyes at the girl.

"It's called 'studying' Echo. Unlike you and Flair, I don't slack off. If we ever find another Keyblade Master to make us take the Mark of Mastery test, we've got to be on our A-game."

"But what are the chances of us finding another Keyblade Master like Master Eraqus, or even one like Master Aqua? We've been on this 'trip' for ten years now."

But Snow glared at his studies.

"Just because the Land of Departure is gone doesn't mean there are no more Keyblade Masters in the world. We just need to keep looking."

Sighing, the redhead, Flair, spoke.

"Well… Let's land on the next world we come to, alright? We need to restock our supplies."

It was then they heard Echo's stomach growl. Turning to the brunette, they see her chuckle sheepishly.

"I guess we should get some lunch, now. I'll cook this time."

As the trio departed from their studies, the reached out their hands and silently called something. In a flash, the three keys that Sonic, Sonia, and Manic saw in their dreams appeared. Flair with the phoenix key, Snow with the icicle key, and Echo with the plant and crystal key.

And when you take a look at their radar screens, you can see that they are approaching Mobius.

* * *

_Please review._


End file.
